


占有与爱

by Gil_estel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gil_estel/pseuds/Gil_estel
Summary: 镀金四毛哥飞去长湖镇之后，索林不吃不喝不睡觉在金山里疯狂找宝石……老福特，擦边球都屏，图也屏，你是不是玩不起？（不是）
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 6





	占有与爱

“……”

“索林，你听我说。”

他立在黄金与珠宝的海上，是一根孤独的桅杆，在天风中孑孓摇晃。

“索林。”

他动了动，脚下刻着都林头像的金币流淌起来，发出瀑布般的声响。他眼前是一张用整块白水晶雕刻成的矮榻，四个床脚陷在金币里，床榻表面平滑得像是一片湖。黄金的光芒从床底透上来，像秋日夕阳下的凯雷德-扎拉姆。他凝视着这番奇异的景象，遥想着卡扎督姆昔日辉煌的盛景。

“索林！”

他眨眨眼。比尔博·巴金斯突然出现，挡在矮榻前面。

“巴金斯老爷？天太晚了，你应该去休息。”

他无法思考。在理性苏醒之前，在这个霍比特人出现在他眼前之后——索林·橡木盾根本无法思考。

比尔博冲到他面前狠狠地揪住他的衣领：“我的老天，你终于听到我说话了是吗？索林，你听我说，你——不——能——这——样。”

他看到了更加奇异的景象。隔着金色的迷雾，他看见自己抓住比尔博的手腕，抱住他，把他柔软又娇小的身体按在白水晶做的矮榻上，按在黄金和宝石之间，让那些大地孕育而成的金光和银光在他皮肤表面交织闪烁。

玛哈尔啊。

“我希望你能理解。”他努力把声音放缓，“那是都林子孙的宝石，属于王族的宝石；在我们看来，它是孤山给我们最慷慨的馈赠。你没有见过阿肯宝钻，巴金斯老爷，我的言语无法描述它美丽的万分之一。”

他看着自己轻抚比尔博的身体，近乎疯狂地亲吻他，就像一个干渴的孩子渴望着水源。霍比特人的身体温暖又香甜，使他想起摆在水晶盘上的青葡萄或焦糖布丁；比尔博抱住他的脖子全心全意地接受他，接受他的掠夺，接受他的一切，他的脊背在白水晶上愉悦地颤抖，被坚硬的石料印出红痕。

“我知道，我知道它很美丽，”比尔博松开他的领口，但没有后退，“但是索林，你能不能暂时上楼去？你不能这样，你得……”

他的声音淡退了。索林闭上眼睛，但眼前的画面仍在。这让他无法与比尔博进行正常的对话。

“它很美，但这不是全部。阿肯宝钻……我的族人将它从山脉的禁锢中解救出来，我的族人磨去它的边角、让它的光芒更加耀眼，我的族人将它奉为至宝，热爱它、崇敬它、保护它、甘愿为它而死。它是所有矮人心中可比日月的存在，它是我们荣光的证明——不论是在埃瑞德路因、在墨瑞亚、铁丘陵还是孤山，都是如此。”

他看着自己。阿肯宝钻就放在那水晶床上，光芒映着霍比特人的脸颊。他扯下了所有温柔与耐心的伪装，亮出了野兽的獠牙；他开始撕咬，开始侵犯，并快意地听着比尔博因他而发出痛苦的呻吟：因他而痛，这才是他存在感最有力的证明。镜头突然拉近了，他看见比尔博的双臂在痉挛，身体在战栗；他的嘴唇被咬出了血，艳丽的血滴落在白水晶上，滴落在凯雷德-扎拉姆的湖心，像一轮深红的落日。阿肯宝钻在他身边闪光。

淫靡的密事，与神圣的宝石。

比尔博抱着双臂勉强笑了笑，“啊，真的很棒。我明白你们对这个宝石的执念，但我敢说没有一个矮人因为一块宝石把自己活活饿死，索林。”

“它是我的。”

他看着自己。白水晶矮榻上的他将比尔博拢在怀里，像捧着最珍贵的造物，但接下来的动作却是一次又一次地贯穿他、毁坏他，让他咬指关节，让他尖叫出声，让他双腿发软到只能揽住自己的肩膀，让他的泪水从下巴滴落在自己的胸膛，让他打着哭嗝恳求自己停下，让他在快感和疼痛之间沉浮、喊着自己的名字到达顶点。“你是我的，”他要咬牙切齿，将这些字句用矮人的工艺深深嵌入比尔博的脑海，将之变成他此生矢志不渝的信条。

“它是我的。”

“索林！”比尔博提高了声音，“我知道。我知道！但它就算找不到又怎样？你的王权不需要一块宝石来支持——它是要靠你自己去证明的。在挖出阿肯宝钻之前，都林的子孙已经称王；现在就算它消失不见，你仍有称王的权利——唯一的权利。你觉得呢？一定要执着于那块宝石吗？”

“不。”他喃喃道，“不。他是我的。”

比尔博看起来完全泄气了：“维拉在上，索林，人称代词可千万别用错。行吧，如果你现在还不想听我说话，那我就吃了晚饭再来。吃饭！索林，你难道不想吃饭？天哪……”

他气呼呼地转身，踩着满地的金银珠宝，一路丁零当啷地走了。索林看着他的背影，突然觉得像是自己坐船漂浮在金银海上、被陆风吹往世界的边缘；他内心渴求的两件宝物——一件失落已久，另一件……正在离去。

太过鲜明的幻觉将山下之王折磨得头晕目眩。他狠狠地揪扯自己的长发，跪倒在水晶矮榻旁边，膝盖因锐利的宝石而隐隐作痛，可是他耳边仍然萦绕着比尔博意乱情迷的颤音；一瞬间他几乎屈服于龙病在他心里点燃的那种抓心挠肝的渴望，把那正在远去的霍比特人抓回来，关起来，永远不让别人看见，永远将他据为己有，永远……

“比尔博。”

“嗯？”比尔博已经走了很远，隔着整个世界向他回身。

但是他明白，比尔博·巴金斯从来不是他一个人的。他是远征队所有矮人的同伴，是甘道夫和埃尔隆德的朋友，是袋底洞的主人，是他父母的儿子，将来也可能会是……某人的丈夫和某人的父亲；不过首先，他属于他自己。阿肯宝钻由他的祖父传给他的父亲，它的所有权确凿无疑属于山下之王，但是比尔博……

“我这一生失去过太多东西，”他想说的话冲口而出，“以至于到头来总想着占有。但是我知道，占有和爱是不同的。占有是纯粹的喜悦，而爱……”

比尔博站在原地，一动不动。

“不，我没事。”他垂下头，“你走吧。”

隔着那么远的距离，索林也能看见比尔博对他笑了笑，然后继续往前走，消失在金山后面。他站起身，紧接着跌坐在水晶矮榻上，泪水模糊了他的双眼。


End file.
